Sammy, close your eyes
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: "Sammy, cierra tus ojos porque mi corazón ya no puede soportar" Dean no quiere ver cómo los ojitos de su hermano pierden la vida. Parece fácil cargar la hoz de Muerte en sus manos, las viejas fotografías caen al suelo y mientras más duele verlo aceptar que lo mate, recuerda a su guía y la forma de amar, pese a estar maldito. [Para 30 vicios. Ubicado en el 10x23. Oneshot]


**30 Vicios**

 **Tabla:** Universal **| Reto 13:** Viejas fotografías **  
Claim: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester (NO WINCEST)  
Notas de autor: **Llevo rato queriendo escribir sobre SPN y al revisar mi elejota encontré esta tabla que impulsa a explotar nuevos fandoms. Espero que guste, ubiquemos esta viñeta en el 10x23. Me encanta supernatural y amo el ANGST de los hermanos Winchester, son tan especiales. **  
Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece

* * *

 **SAMMY, CLOSE YOUR EYES  
Viejas fotografías**

* * *

Dean tiene claro que por el bien de todos, tiene que hacer caso al consejo de Muerte. Él está maldito ―y no precisamente por la marca de Cain―, desde que su mamá murió quemada a causa de _yellow eyes_ una maldición cayó sobre él y toda su familia.

Primero Sammy y su sangre de demonio, después Lucifer y los demás arcángeles, los leviatanes, Crowley y los caballeros del infierno y por último él y su deseo de matar ―porque la marca lo pide y porque él quiere―. Las cosas cada vez se complican y se tuercen más. Pese a que él y Sammy están juntos, él está cansado.

Cansando de tanto luchar, carga consigo la muerte de varios series amados: Bobby, Kevin y Charlie. Ya no lo soporta y si en sus manos está enmendar ―un poco― el camino, hará lo que tenga que hacer. Incluso si en "eso" está matar a su hermano.

No sabe si la marca lo agotó o ya lo estaba desde antes de ella. Le confunde pensar con claridad acerca de si es su deseo matar o es deseo de la marca, es imposible. No sabe de quién es el deseo al cual sucumbe... quizás, él está tan podrido que hasta es peor que la misma maldición.

Parece fácil, le dio una paliza a Sam sin pizca de remordimiento, solo se detuvo porque su hermano gritó que es suficiente ―al parecer ya entendió lo que ambos deben hacer―. Dean no muestra sentimiento alguno al ver a su Sammy arrodillado frente a él, herido y con los ojos cristalinos. No le provoca nada, solo seguir adelante.

―Hazlo ―suplica.

Hace unos segundos parecía que podía, pero ahora no. Oír eso en boca de Sammy le demuestra lo que en verdad piensa ―el rayito de luz escondido bajo toda su oscuridad―. Sus ojos titubean y vacilan. ¿En realidad lo va a hacer? ¿Va a matar a lo que más ama y a lo que más ha cuidado? ¿Matará a su razón de vivir?

Escucha unos pasos tras de sí.

―Por favor ―Muerte extiende su brazo para pasar su hoz.

Dean la sostiene, parece tan pesada.

―Haz el honor.

Escucha el suspiro de Sammy, que estira su cuello lo más que puede para facilitarle el trabajo. Y es aquí cuando Dean se atreve a verlo; lo conoce más que nadie y sabe que tiene miedo y que le duele lo que está pasando ―Sammy aprieta su mentón cuando algo le preocupa o le angustia―.

Ve directo a sus ojos ―y a través de ellos―, pese a las circunstancias Sam no se achica y espera a su destino. Parece tan seguro, Dean se da cuenta que su hermanito ha crecido y que ahora es un valiente hombre. Envidia la determinación de él; Sammy quiere verlo hasta el final y, en cambio él, si sigue viendo esos ojos…

―Cierra tus ojos ―suplica dolorosamente. Dean no puede verlo a los ojos y matarlo, no quiere tener en su mente la imagen de cómo es que los ojos de su hermanito pierden la vida a causa de él ―Sammy, cierra tus ojos.

Insiste. Sam parece captar el mensaje de su hermano ―en verdad está siendo más difícil que lo que Dean pensaba―.

Sammy asiente. ―Está bien ―comienza a buscar algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta ―pero toma esto y algún día cuando tú estés de vuelta, permite que sean tu guía, ya que pueden ayudarte a recordar a cómo ser bueno y lo que es el amor.

Dean manda su vista hacia lo que Sammy arroja al suelo…

 _Ser bueno._

 _Amor._

 _Viejas fotografías_ de mamá y él, de mamá con ellos. Dean siente que lo que queda de su alma se parte: primero Sammy y sus ojos tristes ―que aguardan su destino final―, luego ver a su mamá y a ellos de pequeños; al niño que siempre cuidó y cuidará.

Esta vez Dean es el que quiere cerrar sus ojos y viajar al pasado donde estaban los cuatro. O si era mucho pedir viajar a una carretera de Kansas, escuchar _Carryon my wayward son_ y solo preocuparse por vampiros y hombres lobos.

Quiere que Bobby esté ahí con los dos y les diga idiotas. Quiere tantas cosas, pero lo que más anhela es que Sammy no espere y acepte tan fácil su muerte.

Muerte al verlo vacilar habla, pero él lo ignora. No escucha nada de lo que tiene que decirle; a Dean le importan dos cosas: sus recuerdos y Sammy. ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer?

Lo que es el _amor._

 _Protegerte… Papá no tenía qué decírmelo, siempre fue mi responsabilidad. Es como si fuera un trabajo, solo un trabajo._

Lo había perdido dos veces y había podido recuperarlo ―nadie más que él gozaba de ese privilegio―.

 _No hay nada, pasado o presente, que ponga antes que a ti._

 _Amor._

Sam asiente y lo impulsa a terminar su labor.

―Perdóname ―ruega al hermano que tanto ama. Al mismo que trajo de la muerte, aunque eso significó tener la suya. Al hermano que tanto cuidó, protegió.

Sammy por fin cierra los ojos y Dean lanza su ataque con la hoz.

 _A la mierda._

Habrá paz cuando termine. La hoz roza la parte superior de la cabeza de Sammy, gira hasta hundirla en el cuerpo de Muerte.

Voltea a ver a su hermano que está hasta más sorprendido que él. ¿La muerte ha muerto? Irónico, ¿no? Quiere reír a carcajadas, están más jodidos que nunca, pero juntos.

Ambos deberían cerrar los ojos hasta que todo muera porque sus corazones ya no lo soportan.

―Lo arreglaremos.

Dice el menor apoyando a su hermano.

Manda su vista a las fotografías; su madre la guía de ser bueno y Sammy la guía de lo que es amar.

 _"Mi trabajo es cuidarlo, no matarlo. ¿Verdad, madre?"_

Dean no sabe si se consumirá en la marca y qué pasará después. Lo único que sabe con certeza es que su hermanito estará con él y jamás volverá a dejar que el miedo vuelva a reinar en su persona, porque al final quedan ellos dos y las fotografías de los que le importaron y siempre le importarán. La guía, su motor a seguir: mamá, papá y Bobby.

* * *

 **Awww lo amé. Eso es todo, espero que guste. Me encanta el personaje de Dean, es mi favorito, y Sammy, o sea Jared, actuó demasiado bien esta temporada, le creí todo su sufrimiento, sufrí y lloré con él. No me imagino qué habrá para la onceava temporada, porque al final se desató la oscuridad, habrá que esperar y mucho.**

 **PD: ubiquen esto poquito antes de que la marca desaparezca del brazo de Dean.**


End file.
